Jealousy
by nastazia indark
Summary: Orihime was wondering about an incident between Nemu and Ishida.Inspired by a scetch i saw recently. Lemony


Ishida Uryuu was always a man of self-control. He loved to have everything in order, from his sewing kit to the way he handled his relationships with the others. But when it came to this auburn-haired, bosomed girl-that happened to be his girlfriend-, all sense of control was gone. Every time he was around her everything went out of control, and she would say or do something that would make him turn red and stop thinking logically.

Especially when they made conversation about intimacies, poor man would lose his cool. _Every single time_. As it was natural for two teenagers, and even more when one of them was Orihime Inoue-an innocent creature, full of curiosity- things were getting out of hand. She never ceased to make him blush at her remarks and various questions, expressed so sincerely raw.

"I wonder about what kind of breasts does Ishida-kun like…"

Ishida, who at the moment was making tea in his kitchen, let out a gasp and the cup he was holding fell on the floor. After a few minutes of extreme embarrassment, he took a deep breath and went to face the unavoidable.

"What are you talking about, Inoue-san? What kind of a question is that?", he said, coughing to clear his throat. "It's not like I face…ehm…_naked women_ _often_."

"But you _have _seen some, Ishida-kun!" she retorted, her bottom lip pouting lightly-a thing the raven-haired boy found irresistible-. He tried to bring his thoughts in order, when the explanation emerged from her lips. "Nemu-san…"

His reaction was a major blush spreading from his cheeks up to his ears._ So, she has heard about this_… "You mean this psycho taichou's daughter? Why did you mention her, Inoue-san?" When he gathered enough courage to turn and look at her straight in the eye, he noticed that his girl was looking outside the window, while her hands were busy lifting and lowering the hem of her shirt. _Is she jealous?..._

"Inoue-san, you know very well that this was an accident. I didn't choose to see her…-he coughed- breasts. That psycho, Mayuri, ordered her to keep me confined" was the hesitant reply coming off his lips.

He wasn't prepared for her reaction. Her pouty lips pressed together and she pointed between his legs, at his manhood, while staring at it. "Even then, you must have _liked_it, Uryuu… She is so beautiful after all! And bosomed as well."

Ishida gulped. He knew that Orihime was right, but no matter how _nice_ Nemu was, he still couldn't come to desire her. At least, no more than Orihime. She had the most glorious breasts-according to his _imagination_, at least-. He approached the auburn-haired girl who had turned her back on him again-to hide the last traces of jealousy, as he guessed- and hugged her from behind. A kiss on her soft hair made her lean back on his arms, purring contently. He proceeded with his ministrations, caressing her neck softly.

And that's when things got out of hand for the control-loving Quincy.

Her hand reached out to his and lowered it down to her breasts. Ishida gasped. _What is she doing?_He thought, shock and delight mixed in his mind. As if she could hear his thoughts, she whispered. "I just want you to have only these on your mind. Is this too bad?"

_Lovely, sweet, jealous Inoue-san._Ishida couldn't take any more of this, so he let his hands wander freely to her breasts, caressing them above her shirt. She turned around and urged him to take it off from her, and he did. Her bra showed-white and unpadded, and he started to tease her pink nipples over it, making her sigh softly. She pressed her lips against his, claiming them in a firm kiss, while encouraging him to keep going. Her breath had gotten irregular as he reached over to unclip her bra. She helped him, and soon after it was lying on the floor next to her. Her raven-haired companion closed his eyes and savored the feelings, while she was kissing him sweetly on the lips.

His mind felt blank as he caressed her mounds lovingly and she let out short, panting breaths. Finally, the loving couple embraced tightly and Orihime whispered with a grin in her face. "Well?.."

"I could never think about someone else besides you, my jealous Hime." He replied, chuckling. While he reached over to dress her, a smile rose on his face. _Maybe being jealous has a good aspect too, after all._


End file.
